An Ice Wind
by Hogan'sHeroesRock
Summary: When London sends someone to Stalag 13, it turns out to be a lot more than Colonel Hogan bargained for... A woman named Marie shows up. Later, when she finds an abandoned German Shepherd puppy, will Hogan be pushed too far? Or will he allow her to keep the adorable puppy named Arrow, because he is glad to see her happy?
1. Chapter 1 - Will things ever go right?

_I hope Newkirk and Kinchloe get back okay, with the agent. Code name Falcon... What an odd code name. I just hope Falcon isn't anything like Tiger..__._

"You are Falcon?" Hogan mentally groaned.

"Yes, I am. My real name is Marie." Marie answered.

"Alright. In a few days we'll get you out of here and on your way to England. A plane went down, and the Germans are still looking for one of the pilots. We'll lay low until the heat's off."

"How did you get out and back in?" Marie asked, curious.

"London said you were a special package and must be picked up tonight, regardless of any patrols." Hogan explained, gazing seriously at Marie.

"I am staying here." Marie stated, aware of the sharp intake of breath by her right side. No one ordered the Colonel around like that!

"What did you just say?" Hogan demanded.

"I am staying here at Stalag 13. London's orders. Top-secret." Marie clarified, staring defiantly at Hogan.

"Alright. We'll give you a test run for a couple of days. If you pass, you can stay." Hogan reluctantly agreed.

Several months later ~ "What are we going to do?" Marie asked. One of the fifteen men had been captured by German patrol a couple of hours ago.

"A replacement must be put in his place before next roll call. If he is not, Klink will start asking questions when all fifteen men are not here." Hogan answered, racking his brains to come up with a solution. "I know! Marie, you will be our replacement. Newkirk, make a outfit for her. Make it as close as you can to Corporal Smidtt's uniform. I need LeBeau to cut Marie's hair. Cut it short, like Smidtt's hair. Good!" Hogan said, grinning.

Later at roll call ~ "Colonel Hogan, please! Number seven is not the same man. I need all fifteen men!" Schultz said, panicking.

"But don't you have all fifteen men, Schultz? I see fifteen." Hogan said, expertly playing Schultz like a fiddle.

"Yes, but-" Schultz broke off as Hogan pulled out a small chocolate bar. "Alright. Fifteen are here." Schultz said, snatching the candy bar and stuffing it in his jacket.

"Repoooort!" Klink shouted, marching down the steps to his office.

"All fifteen present and accounted for, Herr Kommandant!" Schultz said, standing at attention.

"At ease, Sergeant. Now, from time to time out of my own free will I give you news about the war, of which you are no longer a part of. Things continue to go well for our all-victorious Third Reich. I have just returned from a nearby ammunitions factory where we are continuing to make more bullets to knock your fellow pilots out of the sky. That is all. Dis-missed!" Klink said, turning to go back to his quarters.

"Colonel Klink!" Hogan shouted, stepping forward.

"What is it, Colonel Hogan?" Klink mumbled, wanting to get inside, away from the icy, bitter air.

"That ammunitions factory, isn't it north of here?" Hogan asked.

"West. What's that to you?" Klink asked, suspicious.

"Just asking." Hogan shrugged.

"We're going to blow up that ammunitions factory?" Marie asked as soon as they had all arrived around the small table in their Barracks.

"Of course. In a couple of days, we'll go out and blow it up." Hogan said, putting their map away.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––-–––

Author's note: The end of my first chapter! Please review! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2 - Rockets away!

"We're _WHAT!?" _That was Hogan shouting as Marie told him that Klink was planning on moving him and his men to another barrackes. She had been listening on the coffee pot when she heard the news. Out in the main room, Newkirk and LeBeau winced as they heard shouting in Hogan's quarters. Suddenly the door slammed shut, with a fuming furious Marie marching angrily towards the bunk that led into the tunnel. They glanced up for a second, watching her disappear down into the tunnel.

"Why me in this rotting prison camp? Why not someone else in this mess? Why?" Marie muttered to herself, climbing down the ladder. Then she sighed. _London decided to stick me into this mess just because I never lose my temper. I never lost self-control. And I always had a calm head under pressure. Just my luck. London's "top secret orders" that they couldn't tell Colonel Hogan about. Instead, they had to tell me. Let me be the messenger bird. Still, I have to warn Hogan. I'm sitting on top of the biggest secret I've had yet. They sent me because I was the only one who they could spare to send Hogan. I wasn't anyone important. Just someone they snatched up off the street. I still can't believe that Mack took me aside and said, "Here, Marie. Look, I'm risking my life to tell you this. Now, the reason why you are being sent to Stalag 13 is because when you get there, you will have to disarm a rocket launcher that the Germans will deliver to Stalag 13. They are going to launch it here if you don't do something about it. Good luck." And then I was air-dropped like a package to Hogan. Oh well. No use sitting here anymore. They're moving us out of Barrackes 2 so that they can put the scientists in here. _Marie thought, sighing.

"Marie? Where are you?" LeBeau called out, hoping Marie was near.

"I'm right here. What is it?" Marie answered upon hearing LeBeau call her.

"Well, we were warned by Schultz to get our stuff out of here. They're moving us to Barrackes 3. We have a tunnel there. Here's enough food to last you for about a week. Good luck." LeBeau said, darting back up the ladder again.

_All she could think of was how cold she was. She had a couple of blankets, but they weren't much. The tunnel was getting very chilly. It was winter again. I was sooo lucky, going to a place that is icy cold, IN THE WINTER! Sure, they couldn't have sent me to someplace warm, like... home. Sure. They knew I was from the United States. They just didn't know that I was from Arizona, which is practically a hundred degrees in the summer, and sixty degrees in the winter. Well, at least I got lucky. I nearly got sent to Russia! _Marie shivered, thinking of the snowy, icy, treacherous mountains that made up Russia.

"Hey! Marie! Come up here quick! The Germans are moving a rocket into camp!" Newkirk shouted, leaning over the tunnel entrance. Marie dashed up the ladder and practically flew to the window.

"Where is Colonel Hogan?" Marie asked, gazing outside at the huge rocket.

"LeBeau is getting him." Newkirk answered, not taking his eyes off the sleek rocket.

"What's all this? Why is a rocket sitting in the middle of our camp? Never mind, don't tell me. I'm going to go see Klink."

Hogan protested. "Kommandant, you can't park a rocket in a P.O.W. camp! It's a violation of the Geneva Prisoner of War Convention!" Klink grinned.

"Hogan, it is nothing to be concerned of. Just know that it will be... moved. Tomorrow. Dis-missed!"

Hogan frowned, deep in thought as he wondered why Klink seemed so happy. And the way he said 'moved' was unnerving. It almost sounded like... no. They wouldn't aim it at London, would they? Naw. Impossible. They wouldn't do it in a P.O.W. camp. Right?

Wrong. Hogan came walking into Barrackes 2 and was immediately taken aside by Marie. "What is it?" Hogan asked. Marie looked upset.

"Colonel Hogan. It is my regret to inform you that they will be launching that rocket at London unless I disarm it. That is why London sent me. They told me to disarm it. Its course can be altered by using a powerful magnet to pull it off course. Do you understand?" Marie asked urgently.

"Yes. Now, you need a magnet?" Hogan said, grinning. Marie nodded, a smile spreading across her face. "Then let's change that rocket's destination!" Hogan said.

–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–

Done with my second chapter! Please review! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3 - Things get a little furry!

"Roll call!" That was Sergeant Schultz shouting, telling the prisoners to wake up.

"Awwww, Schultzie. Let me sleep another couple minutes. I was dreaming of this most beautiful girl. Come on, let me go back to bed." LeBeau pleaded.

"No, LeBeau, roll call is in ten minutes! Please don't go back to bed!" Schultz told LeBeau.

"What's the matter, Schultz? Aren't we all here? Go on, tell Klink that we're all here." Hogan said, stepping out of his room.

"No. Klink has visitors and he needs to look good in front of the Captain. He might put in a good word for herr Kommandant in Berlin. I -" Schultz broke off, hoping that he would not get in trouble for saying too much.

"What is it Schultz? Come on, you can tell us." Hogan said, signaling to Newkirk to pull out the candy bar.

"I know nothing!" Was Schultz's reply. "Ohhh..." Schultz sighed, seeing the candy bar. "I told you all I know." Schultz said, grabbing the candy bar.

"All right Schultz, thanks. Come on fellas, roll call!" Colonel Hogan grinned, grabbing his jacket and walking outside with the rest of his men, Marie included.

After the Captain comes and talks to Klink and Hogan, but before he throws his dummy grenade ~ Marie watched carefully as the Captain walked forward a bit. She had a feeling he was going to do something... But what? Suddenly the Captain leaned back and grabbed something from the guard standing behind him. He touched it, and then he threw it, it sailing through the air at Hogan and his men. Marie watched in horror as she saw what it was as it landed. A grenade! Marie figured that the grenade was too close to not hit her, so she decided that if she died, she would want to die standing. She stood next to Colonel Hogan in her usual place as all the men around her but Hogan fell to the ground. Hogan glanced at her, surprised, then stepped forward. He picked up the dummy grenade off the ground, taking the grenade back to the Captain. The Captain didn't take the grenade back, instead he asked Hogan, "How did you and that man over there know it was fake?" The Captain asked.

"Simple. If that had of been real, you would have been the first to run." Hogan said, grinning to himself in his head.

A few days later ~ Marie, Newkirk, LeBeau and Carter were out on a patrol, walking back to camp when they heard the whimper. The sad, lonely puppyish whimpers. Marie stopped, her head tilted, listening. The thing whimpered again. Marie recognized them. A puppy! Marie plunged into the bush, Not caring about getting scratched. Newkirk and LeBeau exchanged looks. Marie yanked herself out of the dead and scratchy bush, pulling with her a newborn German Shepherd puppy! Marie said, "It's a male German Shepherd puppy. And he'll look beautiful when he's full grown. He's all black. Very stunning."

"We can't keep a dog!" Hogan said, frowning. "It's against the camp rules and the Geneva Prisoner of War Convention!" Hogan added, eyeing the tiny puppy. "And besides, what happens when he's full grown? He'll be about ninety pounds!" Hogan also said.

"I'll train him. He'll live in the tunnels with me. Please let me keep him!" Marie pleaded, tears welling in her eyes. She couldn't abandon this puppy again! "Arrow will be my dog! I'll train him to be the most well behaved dog ever! Please! Let me keep him!" Marie begged, tears rolling down her face now as she held the German Shepherd.

Hogan rubbed his forehead, contemplating it. Should he? Sure, why not. "All right. You can keep... Arrow. Good luck training him." Hogan said grinning at Marie.

–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–

Please review! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4 - Just another day, again

3:47 am; inside Stalag 13; a week later ~ "Today, we send you in. We'll have a few people from the Underground meet you outside of camp dressed as a Gestapo Colonel and a Gestapo guard. You will be their prisoner. You will be driven into camp, and taken inside of Klink's office. Then you will be processed in. Because your guard is Gestapo and the Colonel is Gestapo, Klink won't question a thing. I'll come in, and suggest that you are put in Barrackes 2. Klink might not put you in Barrackes 2, though. So be prepared. And also, you will be interrogated by Klink. Just give him your rank, name and serial number. The usual. Alright, now. Let's get going." Colonel Hogan said, rising up from his seat.

"I'm all ready to go. Wait a minute." Marie said, getting down on her knees to hug her German Shepherd puppy. "Goodbye, Arrow. I'll see you down here tonight for a few minutes. Be a good dog." Marie murmured into Arrow's neck fur. She had really gotten used to having him around. Ever since Smidtt had returned, she wasn't needed up top. So she spent her time helping down in the tunnels, and playing and training Arrow. _I hope Arrow does okay on his own down here during the day. We had practiced, but that was nothing like being away from him for more than a half a day. I'll be away from him for probably twenty-three out of twenty-four hours a day. _

Hogan kept silent, watching the amazing conversation between Marie and Arrow. Neither said a word, but he could tell Arrow understood. Arrow kept still while Marie hugged him, letting her pet him without moving a muscle. As Marie stepped back, Arrow wagged his tail slightly. Hogan broke the silence, saying quietly to Marie, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." Marie said, turning to go up the ladder. She climbed up, lifting the latch slightly to look out, making sure no guards were near.

7:23 am; inside Stalag 13, in Klink's office ~ "You want me to accept another prisoner? But sir, we are already so full. I don't think I have the room to put her. In fact, we-" Klink said before he was cut off by the 'Gestapo' officer.

"You will find the room to put her. Signed orders by General Richter." The Gestapo Captain said, handing Klink the papers.

"I'll find the room to put her." Klink muttered, nodding. He looked at the papers before he said, "Alright, Captain, I'll take her." Klink frowned, dismayed at the thought of another prisoner. This time a woman!

"Good." The Captain said, turning to leave. He motioned to the guard to unchain Marie's hands. The guard removed the handcuffs, leaving Marie alone with Klink and the other guard, Corporal Langenscheidt.

"Now, what is your name?" Klink asked Marie.

"My name is Marie Smith." Marie stated, staring Klink down. Klink looked away, unnerved.

_This woman has quite a stare. A very powerful and self-assured one too. She almost seems like Hogan,_ with_ that... Air of authority. I wonder what her rank is? _Klink thought. "What is your rank?" Klink asked her, not meeting her eyes.

"I am a Corporal." Marie said, still staring Klink down.

_Only a Corporal, like me. Yet she seems much more... confident... than that. She almost seems like Colonel Hogan. The air of authority. And the way she holds herself... She doesn't slouch or hunch down, sort of, like some people do. She thinks highly of herself. And she is very calm. Not nervous... hmmm. That's odd. _Corporal Langenscheidt thought, gazing at the young woman in front of him.

–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–

Done with another chapter! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5 - Gute Nacht

Suddenly there was a loud clank as Klink's door opened, Hogan marching in. The door slammed behind him as he walked forward to Klink's desk. "Kommandant, I would like permission to-" Hogan cut himself off as he pretended to finally notice Marie's presence. "Who is this?" Hogan asked.

"Out! Hogan, this is none of your business! Out!" Klink shouted, pointing to the door.

"But Kommandant, I want to know who this is!" Hogan protested.

"Her name is Marie Smith and she's a new prisoner." Klink admitted.

"What Barrackes is she going to?" Hogan asked.

"She's going to Barrackes 3! Now, out, Hogan!" Klink said, banging his hand once on his desk. Too late, he realized his mistake. He sent Marie to Hogan's temporary Barrackes! _Hmmm... I should assign her a guard so she's protected. But who?_"Corporal Langenscheidt will be Marie's personal guard. Now, all of you, get out of my office!" Klink demanded.

_I'm Marie's guard? Well, I suppose it will be interesting. I can ask her a few questions, maybe... _Langenscheidt thought as he beckoned to Marie to go out the door. To his surprise, Marie nodded and walked out the door in front of him. It was as if she knew what he was thinking.

In Barrackes 3 after that night's roll call ~ "So, you lived in the United States?" Langenscheidht asked Marie.

"Yes, I did. I lived in Arizona. It was very warm. It sometimes reached about 115 degrees in the summer. In the winter, it stayed about 50, 60 degrees. It was nice. There was lots of cactus. They were pretty, but they were very sharp and thorny, though. But I lived in Washington first. In the summer, it stayed about 70 degrees. And in the winter, it was cold enough to snow. I loved the snow. It just-" Marie paused a moment before continuing "It was so pretty. It made everything look clean."

"I like snow too. But when you live in Germany you get tired of it. It snows all winter long. But it is nice. It is a good change." Langenscheidt said.

"You know, I didn't want to get shot down. No one does, but I took the precaution. I learned Spanish, a handful of words in German, and a handful of words in Czechoslovakian. But unfortunately I did not learn much." Marie continued.

"You learned a bit of German?" Langenscheidt was surprised.

"Yeah, if you consider learning yes, no, thank you, please, you're welcome, good morning, good afternoon, and good night learning German, then yes." Marie answered.

"Still, that is a lot. Only two other prisoners know as much as you do." Langenscheidt complimented.

"Well, I am getting tired, so I'm going to bed. Good night." Marie said, laying down on her new bed.

"Gute nacht." Langenscheidht said.

Marie smiled before saying, "Gute nacht." She laid her head on her thin pillow, closing her eyes.

–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–

Sorry my chapters are so short. I'll make the next one longer. Thanks for reading and please review!

I have no clue what the weather is like in Germany, so I just made that up about the snow all winter. By the way, I really do speak Spanish, a little bit of German and a little bit of Czechoslovakian. And I do know that much (or little) in German. Please feel free to tell me if I misspelled anything because I don't really know how to spell German too well.


	6. Chapter 6 - Who are you loyal to?

The next day ~ _I know what Colonel Hogan does. I really understand it now. I suppose I suspected him of being in the Underground when that painting, The Boy with the Fife or whatever it was called, showed up safe and intact in Paris. Oh man, that was so nerve-racking. Especially when the Gestapo showed up... That was the worst part. But we all made it safely back to Stalag 13. No doubt Hogan had a hand in that. And the General's uniform for Schultz... And all those strange things that have been going on. And now Marya shows up... Every time she is involved with something there is trouble! Why is it she likes Hogan so much? And why does she always show up with the oddest of people? She's a Russian! Germany's enemy! Yet she shows up in the middle of Germany, just walking around. If she was a man... She'd be in a P.O.W camp faster than you could say Russia! _Langenscheidt thought, frowning.

Later that day ~ "But Hogan, darling. I need your help to find out the rocket bases locations. Please help me." Marya whispered in Hogan's ear, her Russian accent heavy.

"How am I supposed to know the rocket bases locations? I'm just a P.O.W. I can't just go to a phone, call London and ask for rocket base locations! And besides, I'm a prisoner! I can't just walk out the gate! If I could I'd be in the United States by now!" Hogan said, exasperated. _Every time Marya shows up, there is trouble. Always. Why me? Why do I have to put up with a half-crazed Russian woman that claims she's a Underground agent that practically begs for information from Generals and such? She never has a good plan. _

Suddenly the door slammed as a woman walked in, followed by her guard. "Colonel Hogan, I need to talk to you in the barrackes." Marie said, waiting for Hogan to acknowledge the quick meeting before she turned around and walking out the door again, Langenscheidt following.

"Who is she?" Marya purred, sitting on Hogan's lap.

"Her name is Marie." Hogan answered, contemplating whether or not to tell Marya more about Marie.

"Her name is almost the same as mine!" Marya realized.

_Great. Now every time I talk to Marie, I'll be reminded of Marya. Just great! _Hogan thought.

Marie and Langenscheidt ~ "I know about Colonel Hogan's activities in the Underground." Langensheidt confided, before continuing on. "Before you came here, a General named General Burkhalter came with a famous painting. The boy with the Fife, or something like that. Anyways, he gave it to Klink temporarily to protect. He left, warning Klink that if the painting was destroyed when he returned for it later, he would shoot Klink. So then Colonel Hogan and his men took the painting, returning it as a pile of ashes. Hogan told Klink that Burkhalter would shoot him, and that something must be one. LeBeau had a friend in Paris copy it, and hide the original. The Burkhalter returned. He noticed that something was different about it, and asked Klink and LeBeau if it was indeed the original. LeBeau said that it was an expert copy of the original, that Goëring had the original and a copy hung in its place. General Burkhalter believed it, fortunately." Langenscheidt finished.

"You know, you could be transferred for knowing all this. Or permanently kept quiet. But, if you keep quiet, you can stay." Marie said, looking at Langenscheidt.

"I would never say anything about any of the... activities... That have been going on in camp. I want Germany to lose. Hitler is evil. If he wins, he will be unstoppable. I want the Allies to win just as much as the Allies themselves. I put on a false front for any officer, saying what a great nation the Fatherland is, and how Hitler is the best, and on and on. But I do not want this. Germany is not the magnificent country she once was. If Hitler did not rise to power, I think there would not have been a Second World War. I may be German, but that does not make me any more loyal to Germany that an Allied person." Langenscheidt said quietly.

Marie looked at Langenscheidt in shock. Since she had come to the camp, that was the most she had ever heard him say. Suddenly, she saw Langenscheidt with new eyes. He was just trying to manage in this war, trying to not to sent to the Russian Front. "I'll make sure Hogan knows you know. I just have one question for you: Who are you loyal to?"

Langenscheidt swallowed. _Who am I loyal to? Langenscheidt_ asked himself. Yet he already knew the answer. "The Allies." he answered. _Did I just say that? Langenscheidt_ wondered.

Marie smiled. Suddenly Hogan came into the Barrackes. Langenscheidt jumped, nervous. "Langenscheidt, wait out here. Marie and I need to talk about some things." Hogan ordered, walking to his office. "Alright, Marie, what is it?"

"One of the rocket bases is in Düsseldorf. But that's not all. I talked to Langenscheidt, and he said some interesting things." Marie said, going through her conversation with the young guard and telling Hogan all about it.

–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–

Please review! Your comments are appreciated! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7 - Shall we tell the truth?

"Amazing." Hogan mused, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "He chose not to say anything."

"What's so amazing about that? Schultz never says anything." Marie asked.

"We constantly bribe Schultz to not say anything by giving him chocolate. Yet... Langenscheidt chose not to say anything because it would get us in trouble." Hogan said, still wondering.

"True..." Marie murmured, thinking. "Are we going to tell him?"

"Do you trust him?" Hogan asked coolly, watching Marie's expression.

Marie puzzled over that for a moment. "Yes."

"Do you think we should tell him?" Hogan asked.

"Yes. I think we should." Marie said, watching Hogan.

"Your five minutes are up. I'll talk to the rest of my men and decide whether we should tell him. Okay?" Hogan asked Marie.

"Alright." Marie agrees, hand on the door handle as she turned to leave.

"Oh, and one more thing. Arrow says hi." Hogan said, grinning.

–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–

Cliffhanger! Will they tell Langenscheidt? Review and let me know what you think!

So sorry this chapter is so short. I promise I'll make the next one longer! Check back soon for another chapter!

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8 - The past, revealed

In this chapter I reveal some things about why Marie was never sent back to London after disarming the rocket, so DO NOT skip this chapter!

"She's being sent back?" Hogan clarified, not sure if he heard Kinchloe right.

"Yes, she is. I double checked it." Kinch confirmed from where he was sitting next to the radio.

"Have you told anyone else?" Hogan asked.

"No, I figured you'd want to tell her." Kinch said, looking at Hogan.

Hogan climbed up the ladder, walking over to the table where LeBeau and Newkirk were sitting and talking. "Marie's being sent back to London." Hogan said, taking a deep breath. Marie was over at Klink's office, discussing issues with the Barrackes walls, so he wouldn't have to tell her just yet.

"Why?" Was both Newkirk and LeBeau's question as they leaped up from the table in shock. LeBeau was the first to recover, sitting back down after pouring himself a cup of coffee that had been warming on the small stove.

"Marie's job here is done. She disarmed the rocket, so now she has to go back to London. They want her to help them out somehow there."

"But we got her settled here. She's just like any other P.O.W here. She's got a guard, she's set up here. Just like us." Newkirk said, frowning.

"Wait a minute." Hogan snapped his fingers, grinning. "She IS set up here. She IS just like us." Hogan took a breath before continuing, "She IS a member of our team now. And we'll fight for her." Hogan finished, rubbing his hands together gleefully.

"Correction; Just how are we going to fight one of our Allies for one of our own team members? Especially when she's working for both us and London? And how are we going to explain that we sent her into Stalag 13 as a P.O.W?" LeBeau finished.

Hogan inwardly winced, wishing like crazy LeBeau hadn't said that. _Why am I fighting for a woman that I didn't even really want here in the first place? _Hogan asked himself. It was because he was looking after her dog. A lovable, mischievous yet well-trained dog that they had all came to love. Yet it was a lot more than that. He liked seeing his team happy. Why? Because they were family. A crazy, misfit, ragtag family. A funny kid that seemed to young to be in this war in the first place, a Frenchman who loved to cook more than anything, a quiet, docile young man that liked to tinker around with radios, a Englander that liked nothing more than to crack a safe, a young woman that had only been sent to disarm a rocket yet ended up staying a lot longer than what was originally intended, and finally, himself. A smart, witty, bright young man himself that had just been thrown into this mess just like the rest of them. Hogan broke out of his reverie and came alive.

"Alright. Kinch, get on the radio to London. Tell them... Marie got captured while disarming the rocket." Hogan ordered, leaping into action. Suddenly the door came open, Marie walking in, Langensheidt following close behind. Kinch slammed the tunnel entrance closed, hiding it from sight as he almost flew down the stairs.

"Umm... Marie?" Hogan said, gulping. It was one of the first times he had ever been nervous.

"Yeah?" Marie asked, snapping her head around until her eyes came to rest on Hogan.

"Langenscheidt. Can you let me tell Marie a few things... Alone?"

"Sure." Langenscheidt said, darting outside.

"What is it?" Marie asked.

"You're being sent back to London." Hogan said.

"WHAT?!" Marie shrieked. _No! I have Arrow! And... Finally a few friends. These aren't just team members. They are my family. I won't give up. Not without a fight. But... Then again... They don't know what it's like here, with a dog, and a family._ Marie started to say something and faltered, her face crumpling as she leaped up, dashing for Hogan's room before she became a waterfall of tears. The door slammed behind her as Langenscheidt rushed into the main room.

"What's going on in here? Where's Marie? What happened?" he asked, looking at Hogan.

"She's in my office. We had to give her some... Bad news." Hogan said.

Langenscheidt dashed for Hogan's room, his longer legs eating up the distance quickly as he crossed the small room in seconds. He knocked before entering, politeness instilled in him by his mother. He entered after he heard a noise that sounded similar to 'come in', and saw Marie curled up on the lower bunk. "What's wrong?" He asked gently.

"Everything!" Marie wailed, tears flowing down her face.

"What happened?" Langenscheidt asked, sitting down on the edge of the bunk.

"I can't tell you!" Marie wailed again. She swung her legs over the edge, and she broke down again, tears cascading down onto the floor as she buried her face in her hands. Suddenly Langenscheidt leaned over, enveloping her in a gentle hug. She sobbed against him, wracked with emotions that he couldn't understand, at least not until she told him...

Continuing on from last chapter ~ "TELL A KRAUT?" Nekirk exclaimed, jumping up from where he was sitting next to LeBeau.

"Langenscheidt knows about everything that has been going on here. Yet he chose not to say anything about our operation." Hogan leaned in close, saying, "He knows we're in the Underground."

"How could he know?" LeBeau asked, frowning.

"I don't know. Perhaps Marie could find out." Hogan replied, looking at LeBeau. "Kinch, what do you think about it?"

"Well... He's never told anyone... If he tells someone, we could always send him to London." Kinch suggested, shrugging.

"Well, if you want to tell him, then I won't stand in your way. I'll help show him our setup." LeBeau said. Newkirk, Kinch and Carter murmured agreement.

"All right. We'll tell him." Hogan said, standing up and stretching.

–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–

My longest chapter yet! 1,057 words!

Well... The truth won't be revealed for one more chapter! Check back for the next chapter!

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9 - Langenscheidt says something

"Langenscheidt, we have some things to tell you." Hogan said, sitting down at the table, motioning for Langenscheidt to do the same. "You know the rocket that got sabotaged right in this camp?" Hogan asked him.

"Yes."

"Well... We did that. We used a strong magnet to pull it off course. That's why it crashed before even leaving Germany. But that's not all. We are a part of the Underground." Hogan said carefully, watching Langenscheidt's reaction.

Langenscheidt swallowed, not sure how to respond. Then it to him: Why not tell Hogan the truth? Langenscheidt glanced around the room, checking for bugs. Since this wasn't the normal Barrackes, he must be careful. "I-I'm in the Underground." Langenscheidt stuttered, not looking Hogan in the eye.

"What?" Hogan asked, not sure if he heard right.

"I'm in the Underground." Langenscheidt repeated.

"You are?" Marie murmured. Yet it wasn't so much of a question as it was a statement. _Well, Langenscheidt's in the Underground. I suppose that isn't that much different from me. I was born in London, yet me and my parents left. Then they died in a car crash when I was 17. But then I just HAD to visit the country that I was born in when I got older. Curiosity! Before World War II. So that's how I came to London, and then here. _Marie went over her little speech in her head once more. _I suppose since we're all telling our stories, I might as well tell mine._ Marie cleared her throat, breaking up the argument between Newkirk and LeBeau about why a German was a member of the Underground. Only she and Hogan knew the story behind Langenscheidt. Marie began, saying, "I figure since we all are telling our tales, I'll tell mine." She broke off, looking around the small group before she began again. "I was born in London, but then me and my parents left as soon as I was old enough to travel. We came to America. We lived there happily. We had moved from Washington to Arizona when I was 9. But when I was 17, my parents got in a fatal car crash, killing them both. I happened to be babysitting my next door neighbor's little girl at the time, so I was spared the same fate as my parents. I did not want to live. My parents were my only family, besides my small dog. When I got older, I traveled to London. I loved it there, and after my dog had made it out of quarantine, moved there. I lived there ever since, yet now it is reduced to rubble. So I chose to seek revenge against the Nazis. I joined the Underground after one of their team members spotted me. I was running, running away from fate. A German plane had been shot down, and the pilot was after me, trying to steal the small satchel of food I had. The team member watched me. I had ran, and ducked into a dark alley. The German pilot followed me. It was there that I fought against him before knocking him out. The team member had followed me, and watched me as I fought. He invited me to join the Underground. So I did. My dog had been killed by a stray bomb while I was out getting food for us, so I figured I had nothing to lose. I was then, after many months, sent here to disarm the rocket. However, this rocket needed a special code punched into its control panel in order for it to be launched in a direction other that its destination. Colonel Hogan did not know it, and it was not something that could be sent over in code."

Marie continued on. "But I have a large, and devastating, secret. However, if given to our side, could mean the end of the war. The United States has developed the first nuclear bomb. And if the war appears it will end in the favor of the Axis Powers, the United States will drop it on Germany or Japan. We must do all that we can to stop the Axis Powers from winning. Because if we don't, we will end up dead." Silence followed.

"I will do all that I can to stop them." Langenscheidt said, glancing at the others.

"I will too." Colonel Hogan said.

"Me too." Kinch agreed.

"I will." Newkirk said, looking at LeBeau, Carter and Marie. They were the only three that hadn't agreed yet.

"I'll help." LeBeau said.

"Me too. Boy, I can't wait to blow up more trains and stuff!" Carter exclaimed excitedly. All heads turned to Marie.

"Well, if you think I'm not going to agree, you're wrong. Because I can't wait to get back at those Nazis for killing my dog." Marie said, grinning. Everyone laughed, relieved that Marie had agreed. Only now they realized how much they would miss her if she had of chosen not to help, to perhaps sit back on the sidelines and watch. Suddenly the door burst open, revealing a shivering Schultz.

"Time to move back into the original Barrackes! The Russian woman has left!" Schultz said, adding a, "Thank goodness." To Colonel Hogan. Hogan nodded agreement before snatching up his stuff. He had it packed days ago, waiting for when Marya would give up and leave again. After the scientists left, a Captain had showed up, leaving them away from their Barrackes much longer than the intended time. Then Marya showed up, delaying their return to the Barrackes for another few weeks. Hogan shuddered and shook his head, trying to forget about Marya. She was too... Untrustable.

–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–

Please leave a review! Thanks for reading! Check back soon to see what Langenscheidt's reaction is when they show him their whole tunnel network and everything!

This chapter was another long one! 1,001 words!


	10. Chapter 10 - Amazing

I made it to 10 chapters! Well, I won't delay you any longer with reading my author's note, so go ahead! Read and review this chapter! :-)

Continuing on from last chapter ~ "Alright, Langenscheidt, we are going to show you our setup. However-" Hogan warned, "if you tell anyone, we will have to send both you and that person to London. You both will probably end up slaving away making breakfast, lunch and dinners for a LOT of people. And that's if you don't get a trial and be executed first."

Langenscheidt gulped and looked like a turtle without a shell that desperately wanted to disappear into it. He actually paled and looked nauseous. "I-I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Alright. First things first. This-" Hogan said, pushing the button that opened up their normal tunnel in Barracks 2 (yes, they moved back into Barrackes 2) "Is our tunnel."

Langenscheidt gaped at the tunnel unfolding before his eyes before he quickly clamped his mouth shut.

"And you can go down the tunnel. Newkirk, LeBeau, Kinch, Marie, go on down. Then I'll go next, and then you can go down. Carter, watch the door." Hogan said as Marie went down first.

"Sure thing, boy. I mean sir." Carter said, shuffling over to the door before opening it a crack and peering out.

Once they were all in the tunnel, Hogan continued on. "This is our radio room. Kinch is our radio man." He said, pointing out the radio room. "And this is one of our tunnels. We have tunnels to every Barracks but one. We also have a tunnel leading out of camp. One of the tunnels also leads directly to Klink's quarters." Hogan said, grinning.

Langenscheidt laughed. "And no one has ever discovered any of these tunnels?" He asked carefully.

"Nope. And Klink maintains a perfect 'no-escape) record, despite the fact that hundreds of prisoners have 'escaped' from Stalag 13. That's because he had never found out about our tunnels. If he did, he'd probably faint in shock." Marie smirked.

Langenscheidt nodded. "Amazing." He muttered quietly.

–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–

well, this chapter's a little short, but I didn't have enough time to make it longer.

Please review!

Katie ~


	11. Chapter 11 - Why?

Hogan's Heroes

"So how many prisoners do you send to England every year?" Langenscheidt asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"Depends on how many your side shoots down." Hogan replied, watching Langenscheidt's reaction.

Langenscheidt went rigid, saying, "They are not my side."

"Isn't every German loyal to Hitler and the Third Reich?" Hogan responded.

"Maybe. But I am not one of them." Langenscheidt protested.

"What do you mean by 'maybe'?" Marie asked, coming up alongside Langenscheidt.

"I-I know a few people that aren't loyal to the Nazis. T-They are in the Underground." Langenscheidt said, turning back to Hogan.

"Who are they?" Hogan pressed, leaning forward.

"They operate the call signs Wolf, Vinegar and Oak Tree." Langenscheidt swallowed, looking nervous.

"Kinch, get on the radio. Ask London if they have agents named Wolf, Vinegar and Oak Tree." Hogan decided, swiveling around to ask Langenscheidt something. "Are you sure they are in the Underground, not Gestapo agents posing as Underground members?"

"Yes. They gave Olsen a message, a few months back. It was... hmmm... let me think... I know! It was 'The wolves are hunting in the forest for a rabbit. They are close to catching it.' " Langenscheidt said, pride on his face that he remembered it. "And the Gestapo were looking for one of the Underground agents. You sent him back to London... His name was Ralph."

"I remember Ralph. His code name was Copper." LeBeau said, continuing on, "He loved my food. He loved food almost as much as I do."

"London said yes, they have agents with those code names." Kinch said, walking up to Hogan. "And they said to never include those agents' names in any transmission ever again. So apparently Langenscheidt knows some top Underground agents." Kinch continued, looking at Langenscheidt. "And they gave us some orders. If Hawk ever gets captured, spring him immediately. And if Hawk is getting followed by Gestapo, get him to England." Kinch paused for breath before asking, "But who is Hawk?"

"I don't know. It's pretty close to Marie's code name, Falcon, though..." Hogan muttered, deep in thought. He had never met Hawk.

Langenscheidt stepped forward. "I-I am Hawk."

"You?" Hogan spun around. "You're Hawk?"

"Y-Yes."

"Klink is coming!" Carter yelled into the tunnel.

"Alright. Marie and Langenscheidt, you first. LeBeau, you next, then Newirk and me. Hurry!" Hogan commanded as Marie flew up the ladder and to the door, Langenscheidt following. LeBeau and Newkirk joined one of the men waiting at the table and sat down at the table, Newkirk swiftly picking up a deck of cards on the table. Carter scrambled to join them, while Marie sat down on her bunk and picked up a piece of material that she had started sewing to make a drawstring pouch, making it look like all she was doing was just sewing a pouch while the others played cards and whatnot. Langenscheidt picked up a book and started reading, while Olsen was over by the stove warming his hands. Hogan picked up the coffee pot and started pouring himself a cup as Klink walked in, oblivious to the fact that just a minute before there was a flurry of activity.

"At ease, gentlemen. Just a social visit." Klink said, ignoring the fact that even before he had said that, no one had leapt to attention. "Hogan, can I talk to you privately?" Klink asked.

"Sure, Kommandant." Hogan said, leading the way to his office. He set his cup of coffee down before turning to Klink. "What is it?"

"Well, you know that Russian woman, Marya? Well, she's back from her trip and... Well, she's crazy about me." Klink muttered, taking off his gloves.

"You're pretty lucky, Kommandant." Hogan said, grinning.

"But I'm not crazy about her. I don't love her. As a matter of fact, I don't even like her!" Klink said, throwing his arms up in the air before he slumped down on the lower bunk.

"Oh. Well that is a problem." Hogan said, wondering how he could have missed the Russian's return. Someone would have let him know.

Klink said, "But she likes me!" He trailed off, wincing as he remembered that morning. "Klink, darling! I have come back to you!" Marya had said, throwing her arms out.

Klink exchanged a glance with Schultz. "To me?"

"Look at him! Is he not beautiful?" Marya said, climbing out of the car before running up to Klink and throwing her arms around him. "Klink!" Marya said excitedly, kissing Klink. Klink pulled back, but Marya pulled him closer, saying, "Crush me in your strong arms, Klink darling. Hold me, hurt me, it's what I have been waiting for!" Marya purred, squeezing Klink before adjusting her fur hat. She had turned to the Gestapo man that climbed out of the vehicle and started talking to him.

Klink shuddered. "Hogan, you must do something! She's always liked you better than me. Why does she like me now?" Klink begged.

"I can't do anything! I'm a P.O.W. And you know what?" Hogan asked.

"What?"

"If I wasn't, I'd be halfway around the world by now to avoid her!" Hogan said.

"Well what am I supposed to do?" Klink asked.

Hogan shrugged. "Take her to Paris, pretend to fall in love with another woman. She'll hate being ignored and you falling for another woman, so she'll leave. Simple."

"Alright. " Klink nodded and stood up. "Thank you, Hogan." He marched outside, putting his gloves back on.

Later ~ "I'll help you only if Smidtt and Ollison are released from the cooler." Hogan said, trying to bargain with Klink.

"Those prisoners are to be released over my dead body!" Klink said, warning Hogan that he wouldn't release the prisoners before their sentence in the cooler was up.

"It's a deal!" Hogan said, nodding. Klink cringed before saying, "Dismissed, Hogan!" Klink eyed Hogan as he walked to the door.

Back in the barracks ~ "So he wouldn't release them?" Marie asked.

"No." Hogan sighed. "I offered to help him get rid of Marya in Paris."

—•—•—•—•—•—•

Sorry I haven't posted anything earlier. I came down with the flu, much like the same my sister had. I'm doing much better now, though.

I'm also a bit busy and won't post another chapter very soon. So check back in about a week.

Katie AKA Hogan'sHeroesRock ~


	12. Chapter 12 - Me, in love with Klink?

"Continued on ~ "And he turned you down?" Newkirk asked, snickering.

"Yeah." Hogan said, frowning.

"But what about Paris?" Marie asked.

"I don't know. He didn't say he was going, but he didn't say he wasn't." Hogan said, standing over by the stove. "We've got to make sure he's going to Paris. If he doesn't, we don't get the full troop movements. We're getting some from Oak Tree, but we need the full info from Marmalade."

"What can we do?" LeBeau asked.

"Make sure he goes to Paris."

"But what about Marya?" Kinch asked Hogan.

"She goes. Unfortunately, she always messes things up. So we have to make sure she doesn't mess this up."

"How?" Newkirk asked.

"Let me guess. Give her a part that's fool proof?" Langenscheidt asked.

"Exactly." Hogan said, leaning in close. "So here's the plan." He began outlining the plan.

"I'm going along?" Langenscheidt exclaimed.

"Yes. You're Marie's guard, so it's logical that you come along." Hogan explained.

"Wait a minute. I'm going because of KLINK?!" Marie asked, putting the pieces together in her mind.

"Of course. Your part is to make Marya jealous of you and Klink. Marya becomes jealous, long enough for us to get the movements from Marmalade."

"I'm supposed to fall in love with Klink?" Marie double checked, horror on her face.

"Well, yeah..." Was Hogan's response.

"I'm supposed to fall in love with Klink." Marie repeated.

"But why Marie?" Langenscheidt asked.

"Do you know anyone better?" Hogan asked. Langenscheidt shook his head.

"Can't another Underground agent in Paris fall in love with Klink?" Another voice cut in. Everyone whirled around in surprise to see Olsen listening in on the plan. Olsen was perched on Newkirk's bunk, his feet hanging over the edge.

"Too risky. It's best if it's Marie that pretends to fall in love with Klink." Hogan explained, his eyes narrowing as he contemplated both Langenscheidt and Olsen's protests. Why were both of them so concerned? Hogan gave a gasp as it hit him. How could he have been so blind? They both liked Marie!

"What is it?" Marie asked, her voice interrupting his thoughts.

Hogan's thoughts raced quickly as he thought quickly for an explanation. "Someone will need to get the plans from Marmalade."

"You, sir?" Newkirk said, frowning.

"I should go. I'm French, after all."

"No, I should come." Newkirk argued.

"No, it should be me. Why should an Englander go to France when a Frenchman is readily available?" LeBeau shot back.

"Stop arguing!" Another voice cut in. LeBeau and Newkirk whipped around from their heated argument to see who stopped them. It certainly wasn't Hogan!

"Why should you care? You're already going." Newkirk said.

Langenscheidt flinched and looked away before whispering quietly, "Why do we argue amongst ourselves when we should be arguing with the enemy? And more so, why argue at all?"

"Why are you both arguing? The Colonel's the one that's going." Marie cut in. "And I do agree with you, Langenscheidt. Why should we argue amongst ourselves?"

"Schultz is coming!" Carter whispered loudly.

Everyone scrambled to a position that looked normal just as Schultz walked in. "Achtung!" Schultz called out as Klink entered.

"At ease, everyone. Hogan, I need to talk to you." Klink said, looking around the barracks.

"Like we'd come to attention." Newkirk whispered to Carter as Klink walked into Hogan's quarters.  
"We would?" Carter asked, confused.

"Never mind." Newkirk muttered.

"Shhhh!" Marie shushed, her ear against the door.

"Hogan, I will be willing to release the prisoners from the cooler if you help me get rid of Marya." Klink said.

"But this morning you said-"

"Never mind what I said! Just help me get rid of Marya!" Klink nearly shouted.

"Alright. But what guarantee do I have that Smidtt and Ollison are released from the cooler?" Hogan asked.

"I'll have Schultz let them out immediately." Klink said, frowning.

"Okay. Here's my idea. You go to Paris, having Marie follow you in another car. Then-" Hogan was cut off by Klink.

"Langenscheidt will drive the car. He's Marie's guard, so he can drive the car and guard her at the same time. Then at the right time, you signal Marie. You ignore Marya, Marya gets jealous, she leaves, we all return back to Stalag 13." Hogan finished.

"We all?" Klink said, catching on to Hogan's meaningful sentence.

"We all is Marya, you, Schultz, Marie, me and Langenscheidt." Hogan explained.

"You're in that list of names too. Why?" Klink asked.

"Because it's my plan."

"Oh." Klink nodded in understanding. "But how can I know you won't escape?"

"I promise. There'll be no escape." Hogan said.

"Alright. But this plan had better work." Klink said, wagging his finger at Hogan before taking his gloves and riding crop off Hogan's desk.

"It will."

"How can you be so sure?" Klink asked, eyeing Hogan meaningfully. Suddenly the door slammed shut and he heard Schultz greet the Russian.

"Where is Klink?" Marya asked.

"In Hogan's room, talking to him." Schultz informed.  
"Thank you, Sergeant." Marya said, walking to the door. "Klink, darling!"

"What now?" Klink snapped, somewhat irritably.

"What did I do?" Marya asked Hogan innocently. Hogan shrugged and started to answer, but Klink cut him off.

"Marya, we will be going to Paris. There are some things I... want to discuss with you."

"Oh, how wonderful! I'll grab my bag." Marya purred, patting Klink's cheek. Klink shuddered.

"Why do I listen to you, Hogan? Why?" Klink asked, more to himself than to Hogan as he walked out the door.

"Because you can find no friend truer than your enemy." Hogan called after Klink.

"Mmph." Klink shrugged as he walked away from Hogan.

Hi everyone! Here's another chapter!

Please leave a comment!

Katie ~


	13. Chapter 13 - Taking a bullet

Later ~ "Hey Marie." Hogan called.

"What is it?" Marie asked.

"I want you to take a patrol to get the plans from Oak Tree. Take Langenscheidt, he knows Oak Tree. And take... Olsen. Be back as quickly as you can. And one more thing." Hogan said. "Be careful."

"Of what?" Marie asked, puzzled.

"Klink's added a few more guards."

"Alright." Marie nodded, turning to gather Langenscheidt and Olsen.

"Okay." Olsen agreed, hopping off his bunk. He landed off, his ankle twisting a bit. "Ah!" He cried out, gripping his ankle.

"What's wrong?" Hogan was by Olsen's side in an instant.

"My ankle... I twisted it." Olsen gasped.

"Are you okay?" Hogan asked.

"Yeah, but I won't be able to go on patrol." Olsen said, sitting on the lower bunk, still gripping his ankle. Marie hovered by the tunnel indecisively, Langenscheidt with her.

"Alright. Marie, it's just you and Langenscheidt. Get going." Hogan ordered before turning to Newkirk. "Get some gauze and a ankle splint." Hogan demanded.

Newkirk already had it. "You want me to start wrapping it?" He asked Olsen. Olsen shook his head, but Hogan had other ideas.

"No. It needs to be wrapped." Hogan said.

""Alright." Olsen said, taking off his left shoe and sock, rolling up his pants leg.

Five minutes later ~ "There ya go, mate. Done." Newkirk said proudly.

"Thanks." Olsen muttered, asking Smiddt if he could have the lower bunk for the night.

"Sure you can. Go ahead." Smiddt agreed kindly.

The patrol ~ "Watch it." Marie whispered, pointing out the branch. They had gotten the plans from Oak Tree safely and were on their way back to Stalag 13.

"Thanks." Langenscheidt whispered back. Marie opened the tunnel to a surprise as Arrow came bounding up and out. Somehow Arrow had learned to climb the ladder! Suddenly shots rang out close to them.

"Arrow! Come!" Marie whispered loudly. Arrow disobeyed her, straying closer to another tree trunk. A bullet whizzed past her head.

"Marie, move!" Langenscheidt ordered, jumping in front of her. Another shot rang out and Arrow leaped in front of them both. Arrow yelped and fell to the ground.

"Arrow!" Marie whispered, horrified. She dropped to the ground and started to crawl towards Arrow on her hands and knees as the shots rang out around them. Time seemed to slow down as she made her way towards him. She grabbed his collar, silently apologizing to him as she drug him towards the tunnel. She made Langenscheidt go down first so she could lower Arrow down to him, then her climbing in after. She shut the tunnel lid as two krauts came charging into the clearing. They looked around, puzzled, before they went off, searching for them.

"Is he okay?" Langenscheidt asked, concerned.

"The bullet went into his leg. We're going to have to try to get it out. Get Hogan, Newkirk and Kinch. They're going to have to restrain him while I try to get it out." Marie said, thinking. "Wait. We'll have London do an emergency air drop of sedative. Then we'll sedate him while I get it out." She decided. "But get Hogan anyway. I want to talk to him."

"Sure." Langenscheidt said, darting up the tunnel. "Colonel Hogan! Arrow got shot! Come quickly! Marie wants to talk to you!" He shouted.

Back in the tunnel, Marie was cradling Arrow's big head as she cried. She petted Arrow's head in a repetitive motion, weeping. "I should have tried harder to get you to come. I should have done something."

Langenscheidt came around the corner, Hogan following. Hogan watched for a moment before turning to Langenscheidt and whispering, "She's in shock. Take her up top. Try to calm her down."

Langenscheidt nodded before whispering back, "She wanted you to have London do an emergency air drop of sedative so she could get the bullet out."

"Alright." Hogan whispered back before coming around the corner.

"I should have done something!" Marie wailed as she saw Hogan.

"It's okay. We'll get London to do an air drop. Arrow will be okay." Hogan soothed awkwardly.

"Come on Marie, let's go up top." Langenscheidt gently suggested. Marie nodded and stood up, taking a last glance at Arrow. The big German Shepherd had his eyes closed, his head now resting in Hogan's lap. She stumbled up the ladder, Langenscheidt helping her get over the beam that was part of the bunk. Marie slumped down onto her bed as everyone crowded around her.

"Is Arrow okay?"

"How did it happen?"

"How's Arrow doing?"

"I can make him something special to eat."

"Is there anything we can do?"

The questions flooded at Marie. Langenscheidt gently pushed everyone back, loudly whispering, "She's in shock. Please leave her alone. Arrow will be fine." That seemed to settle everyone down. But Olsen hobbled up to Langenscheidt and asked quietly, "How did it happen?"

"Well, me and Marie were at the tunnel entrance. She opened it up, and Arrow came bounding out. Then we heard gunshots, and Marie called Arrow. Arrow refused to come, and then a bullet whizzed past her head. I jumped in front of her, and then Arrow jumped in front of us both. He took the bullet in his front left leg." Langenscheidt said sadly.

"Thanks for telling me." Olsen said after a moment before hobbling back over to the lower bunk and sinking down into it.

—

Such a brave dog, taking a bullet to save his owner!

I can't believe I have 13 chapters already!

Your comments are appreciated. Thanks!

Katie ~


	14. Chapter 14 - Saving lives

"I promised him he'd live a life of luxury, he'd never get hurt, he'd never go hungry. I promised him that when he was a tiny puppy, when I found him. And I broke that promise." Marie whispered, her voice cracking as tears flowed down her face. Langenscheidt was silent. What could he say to that?

"We're back with the sedative." Newkirk announced, handing a small box to Marie. Marie snatched it and ran for the tunnel, climbing down it as fast as she could. She skidded to a stop in front of Arrow before she opened the box and delicately pulled out the syringe.

"Langenscheidt, Hogan, can you hand me the tweezers, the hemostats, the scissors and the stitching material as I ask for them?" Marie asked.

"Sure." Hogan said, picking up the hemostats and the scissors, motioning to Langenscheidt to pick up the tweezers and stitching material.

"Neither of you will pass out, right?" Marie asked.

"No." Hogan said, shaking his head.

"I won't, I have actually stitched up one of the guard dog's paws before. It got cut." Langenscheidt said.

"Good." Marie said, kneeling in front of Arrow before she injected the sedative. After a few minutes, Arrow's eyes started to droop. A minute after that, he was out.

A half hour later ~ "All done." Marie announced, heaving a sigh of relief. Hogan and Langenscheidt also sighed.

"He should be fine now. We'll let him sleep off the sedative." Marie said.

"Alright. I'm going to go up top. See you in a bit." Hogan said, climbing up the ladder.

"I'll stay." Langenscheidt said, settling down next to Marie and Arrow. "Poor thing. You know, if he hadn't of taken that bullet, you or I could have gotten seriously wounded. He took it in his leg. But if he wasn't there, one of us would have probably taken it right in the chest." Langenscheidt said, realizing just how much that dog had sacrificed. He had chosen saving Marie and Langenscheidt's life over not getting himself injured.

"He was so brave." Marie said, recalling the way Arrow had leaped in front of them, not caring if he got hit. "Animals are like that. They love you unconditionally, no matter what."

—•—•—•—•—•—•—

Sorry I haven't posted anything for a long time. My dad was diagnosed with stage 2 cancer a few months ago, and he went downhill quickly. My mom had been diagnosed with cancer a few years prior, so it is really hard on me and my sister. I went to his funeral about a week ago, and haven't been feeling like writing anything, but I copied-and-pasted this from MicroSoft Word. Hope it turns out okay. Please understand that I probably won't be posting anything soon, but I appreciate any comments. Adios, Auf Widerschen.

Katie AKA Hogan'sHeroesRock


	15. Chapter 15 - Notification, Please read!

Hello everyone. I apologize for not updating. But anyways, I have a Wattpad account now. My name there is HogansHeroesRock. I have a variety of stories on there now. For those of you who love An Ice Wind, I will continue it on there. I will probably not update it on here as it is easier for me to update on Wattpad. It has been nearly five months since I have last been on here, and I am slightly upset. I honestly did not know it had been that long. So anyways here is the info:

My username is HogansHeroesRock

My profile pic is of a tennis racquet and a F-16 Fighting Falcon.

Thanks everyone!

Katie ~


	16. Chapter 16 - We all make mistakes

"We've got to leave for Paris. We have to get the plans from Marmalade. Arrow will be fine." Hogan said, reasoning with Marie.

"We've got to leave. Bitte?" Langenscheidt pleaded.

"Please, Marie. A lot depends on you. If we don't get the plans from Marmalade," Olsen sucked in a breath, "A lot of innocent people might just very well lose their lives." At that, Marie looked up, fire burning in her eyes.

"I will go. But if anything happens to Arrow..." Marie muttered, standing up from the table. "Who's going to take care of him while I'm gone?" She started pacing. Langenscheidt opened his mouth to say something, but Hogan stopped him with a quick shake of his head. Suddenly Marie stopped. "Olsen."

Olsen looked up from where he was sitting on the bunk, reading a book. "Huh?"

"I want you to take care of Arrow. Of course, LeBeau will make the food, and everything like usual, but you'll be the main one taking care of him." Marie turned to address everyone. "I want his schedule kept the same."

Everyone nodded agreement. "Marie, can I talk to you for a moment?" Hogan asked, stepping towards his office. Marie followed, going inside. Once she was in, Hogan shut the door and turned to her. "I noticed you are becoming more confident. And not in a good way. You're ordering others around, sometimes even me. You're only a corporal. And while it is sometimes good to give orders to others, power is dangerous. You need to learn to control it." Hogan sighed, looking her in the eyes. "As you know, the Underground still wants you back. They want us to find you and free you from the grasp of the Germans. A lie cannot last forever... Someday we will need to act, for better or for worse."

"How does the Underground problem coincide with my mistake of accidentally ordering others around?" Marie asked.

"Because it is merely an example. We all follow orders, we all give orders, we all pass along orders. When we go to Paris, before we go to Paris, and after we go to Paris, you need to concentrate on playing a more submissive role. Follow my orders. I've never steered us wrong before, please, trust me. If you don't, it is dangerous. For me, for you, for all of us. And I'm saying trust me because I feel that you're giving orders, without realizing it, because you feel you need to have some control. And I need you to trust me. If you don't, our operation could go right down the drain."

"Yes, Colonel Hogan, I will trust you. I'm sorry for ordering others around, and I will try not to do it again. I don't even realize I'm doing it. But," she paused, "I make mistakes because I'm not perfect."

"We all make mistakes. Just try not to make a mistake that could cost anyone their life." Hogan warned. Marie nodded, agreeing completely. "You may go now." Hogan said.

"Is it okay if I go spend some time with Arrow?" Marie asked.

Hogan smiled warmly. "Of course." He watched her open the door and glance back at him before she slipped out the door, heading for the tunnel. "I hope you really do trust us, Marie." He whispered, sighing as he stood up.

—•—•—•—•—•–•—

Hey guys! I'm back! I never realized how much I missed writing on here until I came back. Things are better now, so hopefully I'll be writing more.

Katie AKA Hogan'sHeroesRock ~


	17. UPDATE!

Hey guys! I'm back!

I want to apologize for not coming back here, and updating at all. It's been a year and a half since I was last on and writing.

I just don't feel the urge to write much right now. When I was writing An Ice Wind before, I had all these ideas and it was like, 'yeah, I'm going to have Marie nearly get shot up, I'm going to have the dog save the day.' and I felt more connected with my works. I'm trying to get back into writing, but I don't want to force myself to write and have a sloppy chapter for you all that's barely hanging on by a thread to the plot line I have. But I do miss writing, I miss the joy of making something unique, and with a bit of myself threaded in.

I am planning on writing a new chapter, as well as maybe post a Knight Rider fanfic that I've been working on.

URGENT NEWS: I created another account in the meantime, it's on here and it's called: HogansHeroesRock2. Ironically I created it just a few minutes before I came up with a idea to get back into my old account.

Anyways, that's all for now. Katie ~


End file.
